lokafandomcom-20200223-history
The Computernites
The Computernites are a group of players whose name stems from their leader, Computern, the former owner of Central City. They are not to be confused with The Alliance, who were their enemies and with whom they fought many of the battles of the War of the Third Age. The people considered to be Computernites are as follows: History Computern was a young slicer, presumably sent in search of the scientist Asymptonic, who arrived on Loka early on in the Third Age. He lived in a town called Helrune, founded by Sir Harlum. Soon after that, Computern established a city very close to Helrune, which he called Capital_City. It attracted many new members, and thrived in its proximity to Old Spawn and the Spire. On the very same day that slicers Artagan and Lucifer09 joined the town, however, it was attacked by Zor95 and a group of raiders called the Alliance. The Computernites themselves were born from the refugees that fled Capital City after its fall at the onset of the War of the Third Age . Initially they were only a band of refugees, working together to survive in the wilderness, under constant threat of attack by their pursuers, the Alliance. Eventually, Computern established Central City, a new home, and the Computernites thrived there, until they were again discovered by the Alliance. Over the course of three months, Central remained under a near-constant state of seige, with countless items stolen, people slaughtered, and numerous buildings and defences destroyed. Many Computernites elected to remain despite the hourly deaths and loss of items, in a vain attempt at outlasting their attackers and supporting their friends. Eventually, however, the toll became too much, and the city was left out of the notion that their enemies would stop if they moved elsewhere. Computern established a third city, this time called Century, and many of the remaining Computernites followed him there. Another Computernite, Lucifer09, re-founded the city of Helrune as a sister-city to Century. In time, however, both cities were abandoned, and the Computernites were left scattered across Loka. Culture The Computernites have a rich and vibrant culture that has been strongly influenced by war and hardship, as well as the numerous cities they have inhabited across the ages. As a people, the Computernites are strongly associated with pigs, pigmen, and all things porcine. Numerous Computernites, including but not limited to Artagan, Huckled, capminecraft9, and Trench_II became pigmen themselves through unknown means. A theater was built in Central City not long after its founding, and numerous plays and performances were put on there. Oftentimes, individuals from other towns were invited to watch performances, or even perform themselves, as in the case of the King of Hyrule. Central had an extensive library, although most of the books in it have been lost to the ages, primarily through burning by members of the Alliance. Poetry, biographies, historical commentaries, and works of fiction written by a variety of Computernite authors occupied the shelves, and their loss is a wound to future generations. Visitors to Central most often commented on the beautiful architecture, often comparing it to cities such as Asgard and Helrune. Buildings in Central, particularly houses, were often stacked on top of each other in a style similar to Roman Insulae, but some were set apart and often built in a rustic, Norse style. Other styles featured in Centrilian and Computernite architecture, such as medieval stone towers, castles, and walls, along with battlements and small turrets. Some buildings were set on the inside of the outer wall, overlooking the interior of the city and connected to the ground via water towers or ladders. In one case, an entire tower was made out of obsidian, and was used to superb effect in briefly trapping Preksak during one of his attacks on an already-beleaguered Central. Religion Computernites worship Antioch, the Great Pig in the Sky, a mysterious diety that takes the form of a pig. Out of piety, Computernites reject the eating of pork and use pigs as a representation of their people. Not long after the founding of Central, the Computernites, under the tutelage of their High Priest, Tairhys, gathered in their church and entered a blood pact with Antioch. As a result, all Computernites are connected in the joined blood of the pig, and many of them possess it in such quantities as to be able to turn into pigmen themselves. Category:Lore Category:Player Lore